Una Traición Prohibida
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Yuki descubre que cosas horribles le han sucedido a shuichi por causa suya ¿Como será su reacción después de enterarse que el mejor amigo de shuichi se aprovecho de el?
1. Un encuentro accidental

_ solo espero que les agrade este fic, prometo que intentare terminarlo en el menor tiempo posible. Esta creacion es solo mia, no acepten imitaciones._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro accidental **

Un joven vocalista caminaba por las oscuras calles de tokyo divagando en sus propios pensamientos. El cielo amenazaba con romper en lluvia, las nubes cubrían la luz de la luna.

El ruido de las llantas al frenar rompió por completo sus pensamientos, salto hacia atrás por inercia. Del copiloto salió un chico de rubia cabellera y unos profundos y hermosos ojos color ámbar, el chico se quedo petrificado al ver al dueño del auto, mientras tanto el rubio se acerco peligrosamente a quien había estado a punto de herir.

¡¡¡¡¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!!!!!, PORQUE NO TE FIJAS CUANDO CRUCES LAS CALLES –

El rubio estaba a punto de estallar en furia, pero se percato de que la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el no era nada mas y nada menos que Shuichi, podría reconocer en cualquier lugar aquella cabellera rosada. Estaba a punto de gritarle y preguntarle la razón por la cual estaba vagabundeando solo por las calles a esas extremas horas de la noche, pero cuando el peli rosa levanto la vista Yuki observo el rostro de quien antes había sido su amante. Su rostro estaba lleno de golpes, sus labios completamente destrozados, su ropa desgarrada, sus ojos opacos seguramente por las lágrimas, sus manos piernas y otras partes del cuerpo que eran visibles estaban envueltas en vendajes que ya estaban pintados con un intenso color carmesí. Por un momento le fue imposible creer lo que veía, le dolía demasiado ver a su amado en esas condiciones, no soportaba verlo así, el rubio sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y estrecho a su peli rosa contra el, comenzó a sentir que su camina se humedecía, escuchaba sus suaves sollozos y sentía sus delgados y fríos brazos rodearle. Después de unos minutos se percato de que el menor se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, lo cargo cuidadosamente y lo acomodo en el asiento de adelante al lado de el, subió al vehículo y se puso en marcha hacia su hogar. Una vez que Yuki llego al lugar esperado, tomo al menor entre sus brazos con la mayor delicadeza posible, me metió al ascensor y presiono los botones para que este subiera.

Una vez que Yuki llego al departamento coloco con sumo cuidado al peli rosa, observo por unos instantes su cuerpo y salió de nuevo para ir a la farmacia por algunos vendajes y un poco de alcohol para sanar las heridas.

Cuando Yuki llego tomo los vendajes nuevos y con extremo cuidado comenzó a retirar los vendajes viejos, con alcohol comenzó a sanar las heridas de Shuichi pero este de vez en cuando daba pequeños brincos o a veces temblaba levemente por el ardor que este le provocaba. Un vez de a ver quitado los vendajes viejos desvistió al menor y comenzó a vendarle nuevamente, las marcas que tenia eran poco usuales aunque perfectamente conocidas para Yuki.

Cuando termino de vendarle le coloco una de sus pijamas, ya que no tenía ropa mas pequeña. Se sentó al lado del peli rosa y contemplo aquel rostro que era imposible de ver en tales condiciones, después de un buen rato se dedico a solo observar cada movimiento que le diera señal de quien le había hecho daño a su amado. Mientras contemplaba a Shuichi este daba pequeños brincos y se retorcía, no parecía que lo hiciera por dolor físico mas bien perecía como si tuviera un mal sueño Shuichi cada vez se aferraba mas a su almohada y decía cosas como -_aléjate de mi, no me toques - _y también como: - _déjame, por favor para – _

al escuchar aquellas peticiones el rubio comenzó a pensar que lo mas probable era que Shuichi hubiera sido… -_no que clase de estupideces estoy pensando, es imposible que eso le haya sucedido a Shuichi- _

Con fatiga y confusión salió de la habitación y pensó en ir a comprar unas cuantas prendas para el menor (cosa rara en Yuki) pero aun así hizo lo planeado.

{{{{{

Mientras Yuki se encontraba en la tienda Shuichi despertó algo intrigado por aquel mal sueño que había revivido una de sus mas grandes decepciones, todo había sido una completa traición. Aquella persona en la que había puesto toda su confianza le había traicionado de la manera mas cruel que pudiera haber en el mundo, aun con la idea en la cabeza observo a su alrededor, aquella habitación guardaba inmensos recuerdos incluso juraría que si las paredes hablaran comenzarían a confesar todo lo que se mantuvo por un tiempo guardado ahí.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue inútil le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y en un intento para salir de la cama cayo brutalmente al suelo, aun sintiendo el terrible dolor comenzó a avanzar hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha y poder limpiar toda aquella suciedad que habia quedado en su cuerpo, le daba asco con tan solo pensar en el era demasiado dolor para una persona..

Cuando le faltaba tan poco para llegar al lugar anhelado, su vista se volvió borrosa y sus rodillas no respondían a su movimiento y al igual que aquella persona había hecho con el sus mismas rodillas le traicionaron dejándolo caer aun mas fuerte que la primera vez al suelo, el menor se quedo por un momento ahí recordando cada segundo de aquella horrible experiencia que había vivido. Las lagrimas no cesaban, sus uñas se aferraban sus manos haciéndolas sangrar levemente, sin percatarse quedo sumido en un sueño que tal vez volvería a ser el mismo que hace un momento pero aun sabiendo eso no despertó.

…….

Momentos después Yuki regreso con una bolsa llena de prendas elegantes y casuales, un poco de ropa interior y un par de pijamas.

Con tranquilidad avanzo hacia su habitación en busca de el peli rosa al cual encontró en el suelo muy cerca del cuarto de baño y con las palmas un poco sangradas, rápidamente avanzo hacia el y volvió a acostarlo sobre la suave cama. Volvió a sentarse a su lado mientras lo observaba y parecía como si se volviera a repetir el mismo sueño las mismas palabras los mismos gestos y los mismos brincos.

Yuki observaba con detenimiento su rostro el cual de repente se contraía en una mueca de desagrado. Un poco preocupado toco suavemente la frente del menor para confirmar que este no tuviera fiebre, pero su sorpresa fue que este estaba ardiendo en temperatura, contrariado por el menor fue en busca de agua y unos cuantos paños para la fiebre, cuando llego los coloco en la frente de el peli rosa y este al sentir el frio contacto se estremeció después de unos minutos Yuki se percato de que la fiebre no bajaba, parecía que hubiera aumentado. Cuando por fin vio que ese método era muy tardado, se metió al baño y abrió el grifo de agua fría y dejo que la tina se llenara de este, espero y cuando estuvo llena regreso por el menor, le retiro la pijama y los vendajes y con rapidez lo dejo sumergirse en la tina. El menor se altero demasiado por la temperatura que en cuanto sintió la humedad intento salir de la tina inconscientemente y contra su voluntad (ya saben como por inercia o algo así…). Yuki por su parte se quedo tranquilo y toco las mejillas y la frente del peli rosa se alegro de que la fiebre fuera notablemente menor. Shuichi por su parte le vio sorprendido por lo ocurrido y también poco se encontraba totalmente desnudo y no era que antes no le hubiera visto si no por las horribles marcas que tenia su cuerpo, era vergonzoso por que Yuki había visto tantas veces aquel cuerpo limpio sin marca alguna en el y ahora no era así.

Con la mirada fija en el fondo de la tina solo pudo decir un simple –_gracias- _estaba avergonzado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio.

_hay ropa para ti sobre la cama_, _cuando termines ve a la cocina para que comas algo - _y después de decir lo anterior salió de ahí dejando a el menor solo.

Su mente no podía creerlo Yuki estaba siendo amable con el, y no le había llamado idiota desde que había llegado aunque solo recordaba que estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, pero aun así no lo creía tal vez le seguía amando como antes aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

Por su parte el rubio se metió a la cocina y busco algunos ingredientes para prepara la cena, pero no había nada y recordó que había dejado su abrigo en su habitación, regreso en busca de su abrigo pero cuando se encontraba en el marco de la puerta escucho desde ahí los sollozos de el menor eran suaves pero aun audibles, intentaba guardar silencio para que Yuki no se percatara de eso pero aun así este le oyó. El rubio se quedo un momento ahí, esperando a que todo se silenciara pero no era así con la idea de ir a comprar la cena tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento.

Una vez fuera iba pensando en lo que podía haber pasado con el pequeño y en vez de comprar los ingredientes para la cena decidió comprarla preparada aunque se detuvo en un supermercado a comprar fruta fresca, leche y algo de cereal para el desayuno por la mañana.

Cuando regreso vio al menor sentado en el comedor esperándolo, parecía mas tranquilo que hace un momento y también parecía feliz de ver a Yuki y al verlo sonreír Yuki se tranquilizo porque seguro que su crisis se había terminado.

Fin del Primer Capitulo


	2. ¿Que sucedio?

_Cuando regreso vio al menor sentado en el comedor esperándolo, parecía mas tranquilo que hace un momento y también parecía feliz de ver a Yuki y al verlo sonreír Yuki se tranquilizo porque seguro que su crisis se había terminado._

Continuación….

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué sucedió?**

El rubio se acerco y tomo asiento en la silla sobrante al lado del peli rosa quien ahora le observaba tímidamente, ya no eran amantes nuevamente y eso complicaba los hechos ya que ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguna y ahora Shuichi era extremadamente tímido o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yuki después de observar su extraña actitud.

Ambos comenzaron a comer sus alimentos sin mencionar nada, el silencio cada vez era mas profundo y haciéndose cada vez mas incomodo, el rubio quien quería deshacerse de aquella incomoda cesación intento establecer una conversación con el peli rosa, pero esta no duro mas de dos palabras ya que Shuichi corto definitivamente la conversación.

Tal vez se sentía aun dolido por el trato que le dio el rubio pero en realidad no era eso, la peor parte era el hecho de pensar que regresaría de donde una vez intento escapar, no había notado que Yuki lo observaba con preocupación.

Sin mas el peli rosa se puso de pie una vez que había terminado sus alimentos

-Gracias por todo, ahora me retiro-

-Espera, es muy tarde y no es seguro estar solo por las noches-

-A veces me pregunto si en realidad hay un lugar seguro

El mayor no comprendió el significado de esas palabras pero aun así quería detener al peli rosa

-No pienso dejarte ir solo, será mejor que yo te lle…-

-¡NO! – menciono repentinamente el peli rosa con temor

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es decir… ya has hecho demasiado. Gracias...

-Pero yo te traje aquí y…

-¡no!, es decir yo puedo cuidarme solo

En el fondo a Yuki le dolía interminablemente la negación de Shuichi, aunque también le causaba furia por el tipo de respuesta que le daba sin mencionar nada regreso su vista a los alimentos impidiéndose a si mismo ver a Shuichi. El peli rosa también estaba dolido, incluso aun más que Yuki pero eso no cambiaba los hechos así que salió del lugar.

El peli rosa observo a su alrededor recordando todos lo buenos momentos al lado de Yuki, pero estos se esfumaron de inmediato cuando un horrible recuerdo regreso repentinamente a su mente dejándolo asustado. Sin sentir sus piernas camino vagamente por el lugar, ya era muy tarde y no había opción sabia que si regresaba ahora las cosas no serian tan horribles como lo serian si no lo hiciera.

Camino por varios minutos y en ese instante se encontraba frente a la puerta aun con temor, sin más esta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a un chico pelirrojo…

**[****Mientras tanto]**

Yuki se encontraba aun en el comedor con la mente ocupada y aunque quería deshacerse del menor en su mente esta se lo impedía, quería recordar desde cuando ese niñato se había convertido en alguien tan imprudente y de pocos modales, tenia muy claro el hecho de que Shuichi jamás seria capaz de responder de esa manera tan impertinente pero en cambio lo hizo y sabia perfectamente que la razón por la cual sucedió no era causa de la ruptura de su relación estaba seguro de ello pero solo se limitada a pensar, sin percatarse fue vencido por el sueño…

**[Al día siguiente]**

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo aun sintiendo el irritante dolor que le causaba, pero aun así ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse, observo con cuidado la habitación y se dio cuanta que de nuevo lo había dejado solo

Es acaso que… ¡no soy más que un juguete para ti! – murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos – solo soy eso un juguete, y nada puede cambiar las cosas, al igual que Yuki tu solo me causaste mas dolor… y pensar que confiaba en ti… - no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lagrimas lo que le sucedía ahora no era mas que una pesadilla.

Si esto era un sueño quería despertar lo mas pronto posible de el, ya era suficiente dolor para una sola persona, deseaba jamás haber conocido a Yuki o al menos dejarlo ir como lo había hecho, ahora ya no había lugar seguro en ninguna parte para el.

**[En casa de Yuki…]**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente observando ambos tazones vacios frente a sus ojos, recordaba al menor y su horrible estado no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Intento ocultar la preocupación y se dirigió hasta su habitación para vestirse, ese día saldría fuera para despejar su mente…

Después de ducharse y vestirse se dirigió hasta su auto en donde recorrió la ciudad, aun con la mente estrecha por los pensamientos intentaba concentrarse en algún lugar que no le recordara a Shuichi pero le era imposible, había estado con el hasta en el ultimo rincón de la ciudad.

El auto freno ante una luz roja, se encontraba con la mirada fija en las personas que ahora cruzaban la calle, pero una de ellas sobresalió de las demás… estaba seguro que conocía aquella cabellera rosa, sabia de quien se trataba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió rápidamente del auto alcanzando exitosamente el brazo de Shuichi, el menor estaba sorprendido por la actitud del rubio, ahora le conducía hasta el auto y bruscamente lo empujo dentro de este, rápidamente el rubio tomo asiento al volante .continuo conduciendo ahora mas rápido de regreso a su hogar con el menor en su auto, tenia planeado interrogarlo hasta que confesara la verdad acerca de su actitud.

En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban fuera de la inmensa casa ahora el rubio jalaba a el menor del brazo dirigiéndolo hasta dentro de su hogar. Ambos se encontraban solos frente a frente, el menor desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación buscando no tener que darle explicaciones a Yuki por lo que sucedió quería evitar aquella incomoda conversación con el, aun no sabia como reaccionaria Yuki si se llegara a enterar de lo que sucedía, y si eso no fuera suficiente sentía demasiado dolor en su cuerpo.

Yuki quien intento tranquilizar al menor coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, pero este rápidamente la retiro con temor, Yuki no comprendía tal expresión le había temido y ahora su rostro estaba horrorizado. Yuki quien buscaba respuestas intento intimidar al menor acercándose peligrosamente a el hasta acorralarlo contra la pared y delicadamente recorrió el fino cuello de Shuichi con sus manos, el contacto era tan similar al que estaba acostumbrado Shuichi quien rompió de inmediato en llanto, cayo arrodillado al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente .

Aquellas pesadillas que cada noche se hacían reales para el menor volvían a aparecer en su mente, intento escapar pero sus piernas no le respondía, veía como el rubio se acercaba cada vez mas a el, sin pensar en lo que haría cerro los ojos con temor y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro. Yuki quien ahora se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por lo ocurrido no puedo evitar sentir furia, estaba seguro de lo que ahora sucedía comprendía a la perfección lo que le había sucedido a el menor pero no tenia idea de quien le había hecho tanto daño.

Se alejo de el ahora con una sola idea en la cabeza. _Matar al maldito que se atrevió a hacerle daño a Shuichi_

El rubio estaba totalmente sumido en la furia, esto provoco que se olvidara totalmente de Shuichi quien aun permanecía en el suelo con temor de abrir los ojos y encontrar a aquella persona frente a el apunto de hacerle daño en ese momento. Yuki se alejo con rabia del lugar dejando solo a Shuichi.

Horas después el escritor regreso al lugar encontrando a Shuichi sobre el suelo, sumido en un profundo sueño. Se golpeaba mentalmente al recordar que se había olvidado completamente del menor, estaba molesto consigo mismo y con la persona que se había atrevido a hacerle tanto mal, pero eso no lo detuvo, se inclino hasta donde se encontraba el peli rosa y con delicadeza lo tomo entre sus brazos , lo condujo hasta su alcoba, trataba de hacer el menor movimiento posible, ya que tenia entendido que cualquier movimiento brusco haría que el menor se sobresaltara después de haber tenido tan vergonzosa y dolorosa experiencia.

Cuando ambos se encontraban en la alcoba, Yuki coloco al menor sobre la cama y le cubrió con unas finas sabanas para que este no pasara frio. Después de realizar lo siguiente el rubio se propuso a salir para despejar su mente durante el peli rosa dormía, tenia planeado ahogar su furia y pena con alcohol ya que los cigarrillos no bastaban para ello.

Recorrió en su auto la ciudad completa en busca de algún bar elegante (por así decirle) sus peticiones fueron concedidas cuando encontró un lugar que se veía un poco decente para el, entro con tranquilidad y examino el lugar, al parecer había entrado a un bar gay, pero eso no le impidió a su deseo de ahogar sus penas con un poco de alcohol. Al principio Yuki pensó en buscar alguien con quien divertirse pero se había olvidado por completo que toda la furia que sentía era por una sola razón: Shuichi quien ahora se encontraba en mal estado y seguro si le encontraba con otra persona, el menor quedaría completamente destrozado por ello.

El rubio se acerco a la barra y tomo asiento cerca de esta, observaba cuidadosamente como algunos de los hombre y chicos se fijaban en el, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para ello, estaba demasiado furioso y toda por culpa de el maldito que había herido a su ex amante, mientras pensaba esto reconoció a uno de los tantos que se encontraban ahí, esa persona no le observaba pero en cambio sabia de quien se trataba.

Yuki podría reconocer mejor que nadie a aquel pelirrojo que se encontraba a tres mesas de la suya, estaba riendo y se encontraba con hombres de su misma edad, aparentemente, la furia invadía a Yuki al ver como el se hacia llamar el mejor amigo de Shuichi, y demás que no supiera acerca de lo que le sucedía. Después de observar con cautela a aquel sujeto, se retiro de aquel bar, ya que se había hecho tarde.

Salió del lugar y entro a su auto, comenzó a conducir con rapidez ya que tal vez el peli rosa se hirviese despertado y eso complicaría las cosas. Rápidamente llego hasta su hogar y entro para verificar el que peli rosa estuviese ahí, y así era.

Yuki salió e l habitación para que el también pudiese descansar, después de todo el se encargaría de darle su merecido a quien se atrevía a hacerle daño a la persona que mas ama en el mundo

Fin del capitulo 2

Próximamente: Capitulo 3


	3. A tu lado

_Comentarios_: Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo, _**Nina Lee, Hiika**_, espero les agrade este capitulo al igual que los demás.

Gracias a las dos por los reviews, me bastaron para inspirarme y crear el 3 y 4 capitulo solo que tengo que arreglar algunos aspectos del ultimo, razón por la cual no lo he subido, bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo la continuación

____________________________________________________-

Yuki salió de la habitación para que el también pudiese descansar, después de todo el se encargaría de darle su merecido a quien se atrevía a hacerle daño a la persona que mas ama en el mundo

Continuación…

**Capitulo 3: A tu lado**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, sus rayos se escurrían por la ventana de la habitación principal. Cuando el peli rosa sintió los rayos del sol chocar contra su rostro le impidió seguir con su profundo sueño, ahora sentía total tranquilidad, lo cual era raro. Rápidamente se puso de pie y noto que se encontraba en aquella habitación que había abandonado hace ya algún tiempo, no creía que en realidad estuviese ahí, creía que era un sueño, pero se veía demasiado real.

Observo con detalle la habitación, nada era diferente todo seguía igual, de repente un horrible recuerdo le vino a la mente dejándolo asustado.

No había regresado la noche anterior a su "hogar" y seguramente esa persona le estaría buscando por toda la ciudad, y cuando este se enterase que paso la noche en la casa de Yuki seguro le haría cosas peores. Rápidamente asustado Shuichi corrió hasta la puerta pero esta se abrió dando paso a un chico rubio, Shuichi le observo con lagrimas en los ojos y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo.

El rubio sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual hacia tal gesto: estaba asustado, y lo entendía a la perfección haber tenido una experiencia así debía ser doloroso. Sin mas sobre el asunto el respondió al abrazo, minutos después ambos se separaron, y Yuki se puso de pie.

-Porque no desayunamos, ya es un poco tarde ¿no lo crees?-

El menor asintió, sentía temor por lo que le sucedería, pero a pesar de ello, el daría su vida entera por pasar otro día al lado de Yuki

Siguió al rubio hasta la cocina, en la cual se ubicaba el comedor, tomo asiento en la misma silla en la cual se había sentado el día anterior y espero la respuesta del rubio. Este le entrego un tazón con fruta, y al lado coloco un vaso de leche para el, el menor sonreía por los cuidados que le daba el rubio, además hacia tiempo que no sentía tal amabilidad, sobre todo desde que "eso" comenzó, al principio las cosas estaban normales, pero después su control sobre el mismo se perdió por completo haciendo que cayera al vacio, intento olvidar por ese día los malos recuerdos, por lo menos hasta que no se topara con el.

El peli rosa comenzó a comer sus alimentos mientras observaba como el rubio se acercaba hasta la silla que se ubicaba a su lado para sentarse ahí.

Después de unos minutos ambos habían terminado al mismo tiempo sus alimentos, el rubio se puso de pie e indico a Shuichi

- Ve a ducharte, deje ropa para ti sobre la cama -

- Si – asintió el menor sin interrogar o negar debido que el rubio le había dado ciertos cuidados lo menos que podía hacer era obedecer sus indicaciones, sobre todo porque cuando estaban juntos siempre lo hacia.

Shuichi se dirigió hasta la alcoba en la cual la noche anterior había habitado, encontró prendas a su medida sobre la cama, de inmediato se percato que estas eran nuevas, recordaba haber dejado algunas de sus pertenencias en aquel lugar pero lo seguro era que el escritor se hubiera desecho de ellas. Sintió un poco de dolor al pensar eso, pero no dejaría que ese tipo de pensamientos le bajaran el animo además estaba de nuevo al lado del rubio y mientras esto durara seria la persona mas feliz sobre la tierra.

Siguió las indicaciones de Yuki y salió de la habitación para ir hacia la sala, en donde lo encontró esperándolo, el rubio se puso de pie y tomo las llaves del auto mientras hacia una señal a Shuichi de que le siguiera, el menor siguió nuevamente las indicaciones de Yuki.

Ambos se adentraron al auto, mientras Yuki parecía tener un semblante mas serio de lo común.

Después de unos minutos Yuki detuvo el auto frente a un gran edificio, el cual le pertenecía a una famosa editorial, el menor sabía que estaba interrumpiendo la rutina del rubio y sintió que comenzaba a ser un estorbo, la voz del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, así que tendrás que esperarme dentro del edificio

- S-si – afirmo un poco nervioso

Ambos bajaron del auto, y como dijo Yuki, el menor tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la recepción mientras observaba como el rubio se alejaba lentamente hacia el elevador.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y el menor se veía tan tierno sobre aquel sillón, parecía un niño pequeño esperando a su padre pero ese semblante suyo desapareció por completo cuando este sintió un horrible tirón en su brazo, con temor observo a quien se encontraba a su lado y que ahora tiraba de su frágil brazo. Su rostro se contrajo en horror al ver a Hiro al lado de el y el rostro del mismo tenia un semblante de fastidio, con bruscos movimientos el pelirrojo comenzó a llevar a Shuichi hasta la entrada/salida del lugar, pero el menor se retenía ante eso, desafortunadamente eso no basto para que hiro lo dejase en paz y por lo contrario se fastidio mas por la reacción de Shuichi.

El menor sentía demasiado temor con solo pensar en las horribles cosas que le haría estando ambos solos en aquella casa, la cual se decía a si mismo ser su hogar cuando el realidad era todo lo contrario de ello.

El peli rosa gritaba desesperadamente el nombre de Yuki, pero este no fue en su ayuda y ambos terminaron saliendo del lugar dejándolo completamente vacio.

…..

Minutos después del rubio llego hasta donde había dejado al peli rosa, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí, comenzó a buscarlo por el edificio pero su paciencia comenzó a desaparecer cuando termino de recorrer este. Shuichi no estaba y un solo pensamiento albergaba su mente, sintió una furia incontenible con tan solo pensar que ese sujeto volviera a lastimar a Shuichi.

Salió con rapidez del lugar en busca de quien se hubiera llevado al menor, subió al auto y comenzó a conducir sin tomar precaución alguna de ello.

El auto freno ante una luz roja, mientras el rubio desviaba su vista del camino, comenzaba a oscurecerse y aun no encontraba rastro de ambos, observaba distraídamente la ventana de un restaurante que se encontraba justo frente a su auto, noto algo conocido dentro del mismo y con un hábil movimiento entro hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, salió rápidamente del auto. Con furia entro hasta el lugar y sin prestar atención a sus modales se dirigió hasta la mesa en la cual se había percatado de la presencia de aquel chico peli rosa.

Tomo de la camisa al sujeto que ahora compartía la mesa con el peli rosa y lo golpeo directamente en el rostro, un hilo de sangre se escapo por los labios de este mientras el repetía lo mismo dejando a el menor contrariado.

Uno de los encargados del lugar con temor pidió que salieran del lugar ya que era público, el pelirrojo condujo al rubio hasta el estacionamiento del lugar en donde comenzaron a golpearse entre ambos, Shuichi quien era testigo de todo lo que ahora sucedía quería que Hiro se detuviera ya que dejaría seriamente herido al rubio.

El pelirrojo con un movimiento arrojo al rubio hasta uno de los autos y los espejos de este se rompieron haciendo que se clavaran en la piel del escritor, Yuki no sintió dolor alguno sobre su cuerpo, lo único que le importaba hacer era lastimar o incluso llegar a aniquilar a aquel sujeto.

El rubio tomo desde la espalda al pelirrojo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la parte trasera de un auto, luego el pelirrojo quedo en el suelo, donde Yuki comenzó a golpearlo sin detenerse ni un segundo, Shuichi se encontraba lejos de ellos observando, sentía temor con solo pensar que pasaría si Yuki resultara lastimado o perdiera en la pelea. Pero en cambio esta continúo

El pelirrojo rodo su cuerpo sobre el asbesto y pateo al rubio haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, el pelirrojo se distrajo por un momento para observar al menor que se encontraba distante a ello, le dedico una sonrisa un tanto diabólica y esto le dio tiempo al rubio para golpearlo directamente en el rostro (nuevamente) dejándolo inconsciente

El rubio estaba decidido a deshacerse de aquel miserable en ese instante pero Shuichi se lo impidió, el menor ayudo al escritor a ponerse de pie mientras ambos avanzaban hasta el auto, Yuki abrió la puerta para que Shuichi entrase, después de esto aseguro la puerta y en ese mismo instante el rostro de Yuki choco contra la ventana del auto, en su rostro marcaba una mueca de dolor, el pelirrojo estaba a espaldas del rubio.

Shuichi gritaba y golpeaba la ventana del auto de sus ojos salían lagrimas, quería salir de ahí para ir en ayuda del rubio pero también sentía temor de lo que le llegase a suceder.

El rubio comenzó a golpear brutalmente al pelirrojo contra la parte delantera de uno de los autos, mientras que el golpeado intentaba zafarse del agarre… sin resultados el pelirrojo quedo inconsciente nuevamente, mientras que el rubio aun débil avanzo hasta el auto en donde observo como el peli rosa intentaba salir de este. Se aproximo y abrió la puerta dejando al menor libre, quien rápidamente sujeto el cuerpo de Yuki cuando este se desmayo, el menor estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer.

Comenzó a pedir ayuda, por suerte 2 chicos que fueron testigos de los últimos actos acudieron al llamado del menor, rápidamente llamaron a una ambulancia para que atendieran al rubio

Yuki solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la sirena y la voz de Shuichi diciéndole:

- Estarás bien… -


	4. Nuevamente en el vacio

Yuki solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la sirena y la voz de Shuichi diciéndole:

- Estarás bien… -

**Continuación… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4: "Nuevamente en el vacio"**

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras escuchaba a su alrededor un par de voces desconocidas, en cambio solo una de ellas pudo identificar.

Con mucho esfuerzo intento reacomodarse sobre la suave cama, pero escucho una voz interrumpirle

- Por favor no intente eso, ahora se encuentra en un estado delicado y debe descansar lo suficiente. Además ahora en el estado en el que se encuentra no creo que valga la pena asistir a su trabajo -

- No entiendo que hace esta venda sobre mis ojos – comento molesto sin hacer caso al llamado del doctor

- Debido a que pequeños fragmentos de vidrio cayeron sobre sus ojos fue necesario retirarlos, motivo por el cual ahora se encuentra así, la venda se le podrá retirar tal vez mañana, si mejora su vista, no debe forzarla demasiado. Por lo que tengo entendido el muchacho debe ser amigo suyo verdad

- Algo así

- Bien por ahora es la única persona que se encuentra consiente de usted por la tanto lo dejo en sus manos shindou

El menor quien escuchaba cuidadosamente, solo asintió ante el comentario del doctor el cual ahora se retiraba de la habitación dejando a ambos solos.

- Yuki, ¿te sientes mejor?

- No había necesidad de traerme hasta aquí, me puedo cuidar solo

- Pero… estabas demasiado herido, además no podía dejarte en ese estado después de hacer todo eso por mi

- El fue ¿no es así? – menciono ignorando el comentario anterior

- Yuki ¿a que te refieres? – interrogo el menor contrariado

- El ha sido el que te ha hecho daño ¿cierto?

- Fue… una confusión – respondió nuevamente casi en un susurro

- ¡golpearte hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente y después de ello aprovecharse de ti, ¿ha eso le llamas una confusión?! – grito mas que molesto el joven escritor al menor

- Yuki… - susurro el menor aun en shock

- Shuichi, ¿ese maldito te ha obligado a hacer cosas que no desees?

- Yo… - una expresión de vergüenza y tristeza ahora era la que posaba en su rostro

- Pensabas seguir en ese lugar soportando todo aquello -

- ¡Tu no sabes nada, no tienes idea del dolor que sentía en ese momento, perder a la persona mas importante para mi y encima de todo encontrarme solo, en el único que podía confiar fue en el… pero… ! – el menor había estallado en lagrimas, y aunque Yuki no las pudiese observar estaba seguro de que así era, ya que su voz sonaba ahogada en un grito desesperado

- Shuichi… -

- No pude hacer nada para evitarlo por que… por que yo estaba totalmente solo-

Era desesperante para el rubio estar en ese estado sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero esto no hizo que el carácter de Yuki cambiara, en lo absoluto se volvió mas frio que antes.

La tarde paso lentamente para el menor, quien se mantenía en la habitación de Yuki cuidando de el, ya que se encontraba débil y no podía observar debido a la venda que posaba sobre sus ojos. Pero también esta tarde había sido dolorosa para el peli rosa ya que Yuki le había tratado de una manera demasiado fría, era doloroso tener que soportar nuevamente esos desprecios aunque ahora ya no mantenía ninguna conexión con el.

Ya hacia unos minutos que ha Yuki le había retirado aquella venda que mantenía en sus ojos, lo cual le había permitido al menor relajarse un poco

Observaba distraídamente por la ventana el atardecer mientras que en su mente se mantenía el horrible recuerdo de aquella traición que sufrió, y sobre ello el dolor del desprecio por parte de el escritor, era lastimero el estado en el cual se encontraba ya no existía lo que se llamaba amor.

Un estruendoso ruido había llegado hasta los oídos del menor, por lo cual sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

- Eiri-san, creí que algo horrible te había sucedido -

Al escuchar aquella femenina voz el peli rosa regreso su vista hacia ella, quien ahora abrazaba de manera protectora a Yuki, pero esto era menos doloroso que la frialdad.

Aquella chica era delgada, con un hermoso cabello dorado que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su piel era blanca, y sus labios tenían un encantador color rosa.

- Hinako ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Llamaron a mi apartamento diciendo que estabas aquí – decía con voz angustiada

- Yo estoy bien – le respondió con voz fría

- ¿Quién es el? – interrogo observando al menor

- El… -observo al menor quien parecía intrigado ante la presencia de aquella mujer –el no es nadie, solamente un conocido.

Las palabras de Yuki hacían eco en la cabeza de Shuichi, una y ora vez, le había dolido demasiado aquel comentario, el negar que eran amantes fue demasiado pero esto lo era aun mas.

- Eiri ¿Qué hace el aquí?

- El fue quien me trajo hasta aquí, pero ya no necesito de el. Shindou te puedes retirar- dijo de manera demasiado fría para el menor.

Primero le había protegido y ahora lo estaba rechazando. Siempre fue así nunca pudo entender a Yuki pero ahora que había sentido dolor este ya no era diferente a lo demás, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y con paso firme salió rápidamente de aquella habitación dejando a ambos adultos solos.

Se dirigió hasta el ascensor y se adentro en este. Después de que este llegara a su destino el menor se dispuso a vagar por las oscuras calle, ahora su mirada permanecía perdida y aun conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos camino entre la multitud por varios minutos, sin tener idea alguna el menor llego hasta un parque, tomo asiento en una de las banquillas del lugar y elevo su rostro para observar el cielo el cual ahora se tornaba gris. Sentía mucho dolor, demasiado y no pudo contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas y al igual que el cielo comenzó a llorar. Las lagrimas del cantante se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, así al menos la gente no se percataría de ello, pero ahora ya no le importaba nadie, todos le habían traicionado, su familia, amigos y el amor de su vida ya no tenia sentido seguir escondiendo la tristeza detrás de una sonrisa falsa, tal vez ya no volvería a sonreír. Bajo su rostro para observar el suelo, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y estas no se detenían.

Se mantuvo recordando, aunque ahora era lo único que le quedaban, recuerdos de un amor pasajero y sin sentido, escuchaba risas a su alrededor, creía que todos se burlaban de el por ser humillado por dos hombres.

Los minutos parecían segundos, cuando el menor observo nuevamente el cielo que ahora recuperaba su color, ahora la lluvia se había detenido, tal vez había tenido piedad de e l lo cual no creía posible.

Las horas pasaron y cada vez en el lugar había menos personas. Su mirada aun se mantenía perdida sobre el suelo, pero esto se vio interrumpido cuando una voz conocida llego hasta sus oídos

- Vaya por fin te encuentro. -

- … - el menor observo horrorizado a aquella persona

- Ya que tu amigo no esta aquí tu serás quien pague por el – dijo mientras con un brusco movimiento hizo que el peli rosa se pusiera de pie.

Tomo el frágil brazo y al igual que la vez anterior lo dirigió hasta su auto, a pesar de que el menor sentía temor ya no tenia sentido pedir ayuda, porque nadie vendría a protegerle como la vez anterior, ahora las cosas habían cambiado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ambos llegaron hasta la casa de pelirrojo, el cual dirigió al menor dentro de esta y una vez ahí lo condujo hasta una habitación perfectamente conocida para el menor.

Lo arrojo sobre la cama mientras con desesperación comenzó a quitarle las prendas. Con una de sus manos recorría una y otra vez el pecho ahora desnudo del menor y al mismo tiempo besaba su cuello. El menor a pesar de sentir asco y dolor no era capaz de hacer nada, ya lo había intentado pero lo único que consiguió fue que el pelirrojo se molestara y las cosas terminaron peor.

Cada vez los movimientos eran mas bruscos y el dolor mas insoportable, a pesar de que todo ello no logro hacer que las lagrimas salieran, tal vez la razón de ello era que estas se habían agotado, y era una ironía porque ahora el dolor era mucho mayor que aquella veces y daría por seguro que esta vez aquel sufrimiento duraría mas tiempo. los pensamientos del menor se vieron confusos, Yuki le había protegido pero… ¿de que manera lo había hecho? Lo único que el rubio había conseguido era causarle mas daño, si el nunca se hubiera entrometido en todo esto seguramente el no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahora, su amigo se había vengado con el mismo pero… ¿realmente a Yuki le dolió ver de esa manera a Shuichi? Porque si hubiera sido así tal vez no le hubiera hecho lo que hizo aquel día.

No tenia ahora importancia como había ocurrido aquello ya que no serbia de nada, ya estaba sucediendo lo que el escritor intento detener, todo había sido para nada.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#//#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Ya era de tarde, aproximadamente 1:00 de la madrugada, cuando el menor noto que la persona que descansaba a su lado había sido preso de un profundo sueño, pero lo que no soportaba era tener que soportar el peso sobre el, sin cuidado alguno lo retiro de encima suyo y se puso de pie.

Observo el cielo desde su ventana, todo parecía tan tranquilo, como si esa noche no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Entro a el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha y así no sentir tanto asco de si mismo, lo mas probable era que no podría dormir aun con temor de volver a ser "castigado" como lo había sido ahora.

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos dentro de la ducha, no podía borrar la imagen de aquella mujer que se había dirigido a Yuki con tanta confianza, pero era justo que el rubio fuese feliz aunque para el fuera demasiado tarde. Las cosas iban de mal en peor pero para ello ya no existía solución alguna.

Después de unos minutos salió de la habitación con la pijama que el rubio le había entregado, era al menos lo ultimo que conservaba de el.

Se sentó frente a la ventana de la habitación y observo el cielo, hasta que fue preso de un profundo sueño…

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Continuara… PROXIMAMENTE: Capitulo 5


	5. Impredecible

Se sentó frente a la ventana de la habitación y observo el cielo, hasta que fue preso de un profundo sueño…

**

* * *

****Capitulo 5**: _"Impredecible"_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras sentía aquel punzante dolor al que ya estaba acostumbrado, observo con cuidado a su alrededor y solo descubrió que se encontraba solo en aquella habitación, no era la misma que había habitado días anteriores e incluso sentía temor de tan solo estar ahí.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente mientras observaba aun el lugar, aquella habitación le traía malos recuerdos y lo menos que deseaba hacer era quedarse en aquel lugar.

Avanzo lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha; se retiro la pijama que portaba lentamente con temor de observar su propio cuerpo, estaba lleno de aquellas horribles marcas que el pelirrojo siempre dejaba sobre su piel, el tan solo ver aquellas marcas le hacia sentirse sucio y humillado, era tan débil que no era capaz de escapar de aquella pesadilla. Cuando se topo con el rubio pensó que tal vez la pesadilla terminaría, pero no fue así.

Se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos bajo el agua, hasta que este se decidió a salir. Salió y tomo algunas prensas del guardarropa, no sentía que en ese día ocurriera algo especial así que simplemente se vistió de forma casual.

Bajo las escaleras para llegar hasta la cocina, la cual examino con cuidado pero ahí no se encontraba el pelirrojo, se sintió aliviado debido a ello, también se aseguro de que en la sala no habitara nadie y así era, estaba completamente vacía.

Una vez que había terminado de examinar la casa se decidió a salir, cosa que siempre hacia mientras el pelirrojo estuviera ausente, no tenía planeado ir a algún lugar en especial pero lo que menos deseaba en su vida era permanecer en aquella casa.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta mientras se colocaba un abrigo, últimamente los días eran fríos y prefería salir bien abrigado de casa.

se aseguro de cerrar la puerta detrás de si, guardo las llaves dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dispuso a caminar aunque no tuviese ningún rumbo.

Cruzaba con precaución las calles de la ciudad y mantenía su mirada en el suelo, mientras menos contacto visual tuviese con alguien para el seria mejor, además recordaba su anterior encuentro con el rubio y eso le hizo tomar mas precauciones de las debidas , no quería volver a tener un encuentro como ese, especialmente si se trataba nuevamente del rubio.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero mantenía conciencia de lo que hacia y hacia donde se dirigía. De repente se detuvo en seco, observo aquel enorme edificio el cual estaba frente a el, recordó que el rubio le llevo hasta dicho edificio días anteriores, sentía una rara sensación de nostalgia, como si esperara a que el rubio permaneciera ahí, pero recordó que el ya no era parte de su vida así que continuo su camino.

No tenía rumbo ni lugar, simplemente prefería pasar largas horas vagando por las frías calles de la ciudad a permanecer en aquella casa, no sentía temor alguno de que algo le ocurriese y tal vez era debido a lo mucho que le habían hecho daño.

Sin percatarse, el menor llego hasta un parque en donde tomo asiento en una de las banquillas que se ubicaban ahí, estaba confundido aun por lo ocurrido el día anterior y no tenia idea de que hacer, observo por unos segundos hacia el vacio en busca de algo… pero no encontró nada, tal vez esperaba ver al rubio, pero el no estaba ahí.

Alzo su vista al cielo en busca de respuestas, pero este solo le respondió con miles de gotas de agua, posiblemente el cielo lloraba por el, porque sus lagrimas se habían agotado desde la noche anterior, sentía aquella opresión en su pecho, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero… ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, estaba débil y tal vez así seria por siempre…

Sintió como la lluvia golpeaba su rostro y como su ropa se humedecía poco a poco, no se preocupo en lo mas mínimo, ya nada tenia importancia para el, lo había dejado todo, y todos lo habían dejado a el.

Observo nuevamente la multitud, miles de personas corrían desesperadamente en busca de refugio ante la lluvia, algunas se alteraban y otras simplemente maldecían a la madre naturaleza, _típico… _todos actuaban de la misma manera pero… ¿Por qué el no? Incluso le agradaba sentir aquella frescura sobre su piel y el frio le agradaba, era extraño pero cierto.

Aunque su vista se hacia un poco borrosa no se preocupo tampoco por ello, sabia que se debía al desvelo de la noche anterior y al dolor. Siguió observando como si eso matara el tiempo pero… hubo algo que no estaba bien. Intento enfocar nuevamente su vista y, a él se acercaba un apuesto hombre, cabello rubio y ojos ámbar… lo conocía pero ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Acaso le estaba siguiendo o… una simple coincidencia? El no le creía así pero ahí estaba, el rubio frente a el.

Aquel hombre le observaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, posiblemente el menor también, ¿Por qué ya no sentía nada? ¿acaso aquellos sentimiento se habían desvanecido?

No dijo nada y solo se limito a observarle de la misma manera en la que el lo hacia, al igual que todos el le había dado la espalda y en tan solo pensar eso le hacia sentir aquella opresión en su pecho, después de unos segundos en los cuales se observaron directamente a los ojos, el rubio desvió la mirada y tomo asiento al lado del menor, este no dijo nada y simplemente siguió observando al vacio como si nadie estuviese sentado a su lado, después de todo algo como lo que le había hecho pasar no era tan fácil de perdonar y olvidar.

Como era debido, el rubio saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo coloco entre sus labios pero no lo encendió, simplemente lo sostuvo e imito al menor para dirigir su vista hacia el vacio. -_"¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?"_ – se pregunto internamente el menor sin dejar de observar al vacio.

Estaba cansado, cansado de las actitudes del rubio, nunca lo entendió, y ahora no lo iba a hacer, solo se había cansado de esperar lo que nunca llegaría, era cariño o compresión, no, no era eso, solo quería escuchar las palabras "_te amo" _por parte del rubio, pero nunca salieron de sus labios, después de confiar en el y soportar aquellos malos tratos que le daba, no podía creer que aun fuera así, no esperaría, ya no mas, ahora ambos estaban separados y eso complicaba los hechos, no importaba si estaba al aborde de la muerte, o si se fuera del país, no importaba que fuera, el rubio jamás cambiaria, tal vez no por el, porque el ya no era nada mas un simple amante, ahora era un simple conocido para el rubio. "_un conocido" _aquella palabra le rompía el alma al menor, había sido tan cruel y después de que pensó que tal vez aquellas pesadillas por la noche terminarían, tal vez era un sueño, y los sueños no eran mas que eso, irreales, algo que jamás sucedería o sucederá… simplemente un sueño.

Ahora no iba a hacer lo que tantas veces hizo, no iba a llorar, porque ya no podía, no iba a gritar, porque su voz ya estaba apagada y no iba a pedir perdón, porque no había hecho nada. Era tan fácil y tan simple como eso, no haría lo que antes hizo para recibir aquellos malos tratos, había sido dulce y amable y siempre recibía insultos por parte del rubio.

Hacia su máximo esfuerzo para demostrarle al rubio que el también podía ser tan exitoso como el, pero al rubio no le importo. Nada de lo que hacia estaba bien o solo era porque el rubio no le amaba, era tan simple pero tan doloroso.

El menor comenzó a recordar aquellos días en los que el rubio era frio con el, cuando le ignoraba y evitaba, cuando le insultaba mas de lo debido, cuando le dejaba solo en casa y regresaba a altas horas de la noche, tal vez no siempre era así pero si la mayoría del tiempo y eso había sido mas que suficiente para herirlo, de alguna manera el rubio también lo había hecho pero ni el mismo se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante.

No iba a esperarlo mas, no esperaría a que el rubio hiciera lo mismo que antes, que le refugiara y después que le volviese a romper el corazón para que Hiro lo golpeara y dañara de nuevo como lo había hecho, todo se volvería a repetir y después, después…. ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Qué sucedería? El moriría… tal vez seria mejor que fuera así, se había dado por vencido, ya nada tenia sentido para el, nada valía la pena, pero quizás el rubio cambiaria, tal vez tendría un poco de compasión por el… eso era algo que jamás sucedería.

Se canso de esperar escuchar la voz del rubio, estaba cansado de esperar lo que nunca llegaría. El menor se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a seguir vagando por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta escuchar la voz del rubio

-¿A dónde iras? – pregunto sin mínimo interés

El menor no respondió porque realmente no tenia ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta, pero si la tuviera no lo diría, se quedo de de pie ahí, a unos cuantos pasos del rubio, no tenia valor para observarlo a los ojos, no quería verlo, simplemente no quería volver a sufrir.

Sin regresar su vista hacia el escritor, siguió caminando como si nadie le hubiera hablado, lo ignoro por completo, tal y como el escritor había hecho con el.

-¿A dónde iras? – interrogo nuevamente el rubio con irritación ante la acción de el menor

Pero el joven vocalista no se detuvo, siguió caminando e ignorándolo.

Lo que el menor olvido por completo ese día fue que el rubio tenia muy poca paciencia para ese tipo de situaciones.

Debido a esto el rubio estallo en furia al ser completamente ignorado por un "chiquillo" y que además le dio comida y un hogar cuando lo necesito, no era aceptable para el escritor.

Sin conciencia alguna de lo que hacia debido a la furia camino rápidamente hasta llegar al menor, cosa que al vocalista sorprendió mucho.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… solo sintió como el puño del rubio chocaba contra su mejilla, sentía como la sangre escurría de sus labios… y sentía el irritante ardor.

el menor estaba asustado y sorprendido, no sabia que Yuki fuera capaz de llegar a tal extremo pero eso no era todo, aquel impactante golpe le había hecho recordar mas de lo debido, los golpes, el dolor, las sangre y las lagrimas, un simple golpe fue mas que suficiente para regresarlo a la obscuridad, al vacio de donde tanto trabajo le costo salir, pero eso no era todo, ahora llevaba consigo una marca y esto no había sido hecho por el pelirrojo, eso indicaba claramente peligro.

Se paralizo debido al miedo, sus ojos estaban vacios y su rostro mostraba terror, además de que su respiración se volvió acelerada.

El rubio estaba mas que enfurecido, le había ignorado un niño, aquel que lloraba por el y que siempre se disculpaba a pesar de no hacer nada, aquel que siempre le había mostrado una sonrisa pero…. Ahora ya no la tenia, ya no mas, se había desvanecido aquel pequeño niño inocente, ahora había sido victima de crueles castigos, de humillación y dolor.

Intento abrir los ojos y ver la realidad, ya no eran mas amantes, el menor era capaz de hacer lo que el quisiera y si no deseaba hablarle o evadirle era algo que solo el menor podía decidir y no el, encima de todo no tenia ningún derecho de lastimarlo porque el ahora le pertenecía a Hiro… aunque eso le doliera era verdad, odiaba saber que su pequeño niño era cada día lastimado por su "amigo", esas habían sido una de las principales razones por las cuales había despreciado al menor, por pertenecerle a alguien mas, alguien que no fuese el, odiaba el imaginar las miles de humillaciones vividas por el menor, odiaba imaginarlo llorar o gritar, odiaba ya no tenerlo entre sus brazos, todo lo había hecho por odio pero… odiaba a Shuichi, ¿realmente lo odiaba? Claro que no, solo se sentía dolido… muy dolido.

Observo como el menor estaba aterrorizado frente a el, observo la sangre aun escurriendo de sus labios, el había hecho eso, había herido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo…

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 5... Proximamente Capitulo 6.


	6. Cuando todo termina

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola! Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo, realmente les debo una disculpa y ahora he regresado con un capitulo no muy largo pero los recompensare en el proximo, les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mis locuras y bueno espero les agrade esta capitlo a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic, realmente les agradezco en fin, me voy, porque solo estoy quitandoles mas tiempo aqui asi que...

Les deseo un lindo dia y una bella tarde, que la pasen de maravilla...

* * *

Observo como el menor estaba aterrorizado frente a el, observo la sangre aun escurriendo de sus labios, el había hecho eso, había herido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo…

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Cuando todo termina**

Aun podía sentir aquella furia corriendo por todo su cuerpo, estaba impresionado de si mismo.

Parpadeo las veces que pudo para intentar despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero eso no era un sueño, era nada más y nada menos que la cruda realidad y frente a sus ojos su mayor temor.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y observo sus manos, habían unas cuantas gotas de sangre en ellas y esa sangre no le pertenecía a otro que no fuese el peli-rosa

Aun sin tener conciencia de si mismo retrocedió un poco más y tomo aire suficiente para hablar ya que se había quedado sin aliento alguno.

- Shuichi… - dijo con voz suave y entrecortada mientras el menor permanecía frente a el con su mano pasada en su boca

- Shuichi… yo…. – las palabras no salían de sus labios, era incapaz de hablar, intento nuevamente, pero no lograba pronunciar otra cosa que no fuera Shuichi, ese era el nombre de aquel niño a quien siempre amo y el único capaz de robar su corazón, aunque no lo demostrase, cada día sufría al ver su cama vacía y al pensar en las horribles cosas que el menor debía de soportar al lado de Hiro, el se prometió a si mismo que sacaría a ese pobre niño de aquella horrible pesadilla, pero… ¿Por qué no ha sido así? Y sobre todo ello lo ha golpeado.

- Yuki… - los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la voz del menor - ¿Por qué…? Porque Yuki… ¡¡¡dime porque aun me sigues haciendo daño….!!! – el menor había estallado en lagrimas, pero aun así el continuo – Hiro me ha hecho mucho daño, pero… estar contigo fue aun peor, ¿sabes lo que sufrí a tu lado, sabes acaso cuanto dolor me causaste? – aquellas palabras eran como espinas en el corazón del rubio, cada una dolía mas y mas - ¡¡¡¿Por qué ahora no me ignoras como antes, porque no haces como si yo estuviese muerto? sé que eso fui para ti cuando estuve a tu lado!!! – aquella frase realmente había causado dolor al rubio ¿Por qué decía aquellas horribles cosas? Eso no era verdad o tal vez si…

- ¡¡CALLATE!! – el rubio también estaba furioso consigo mismo, pero eso no podía cambiar el hecho de que hubiese cometido un error - yo no fui quien se metió en tu vida y si tanto te dolía estar junto a mi ¿Por qué no te largaste como todos los demás? - el escritor no estaba consiente de las palabras que pronunciaba y del dolor que estas causaban al menor - ¡¡ responde!! – el rubio se quedo en espera de una respuesta la cual obtuvo al instante

- Porque… en ese entonces yo realmente te amaba, pero ahora… ya no es así… - varias lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de los ojos del menor. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Incluso Yuki no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y en su rostro se podía observar aquella expresión de sorpresa y detrás de esta una de dolor, de mucho dolor.

- Así que… ahora yo, ya no significo nada para ti… - aquellas palabras habían sido mencionadas casi como un murmullo, el rubio permanecía con la mirada baja mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos para que Shuichi no pudiese observar las finas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no quería que lo viese llorar.

- Yo... ya no siento nada por ti y supongo que tu jamás sentiste algo por mi – dijo decepcionado el menor

- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!!! Como puedes decir que yo nunca sentí algo por ti… ¡dilo! – furia, el rubio podía sentir como esta se expandía poco a poco, sentía furia de si mismo, de Shuichi, de Hiro, sentía como de repente todo el mundo estaba en contra suya y eso le molestaba mucho.

- ¡¡Porque nunca lo dijiste!! Jamás lo mencionaste. ¿Cómo puedo saber si alguien me quiere o no cuando en realidad jamás lo menciono? Yo… tenia mucho miedo, sabia que en el momento en el que conocieras a otra persona, alguien que te agradara… a mi me dejarías y si eso sucedía mi mundo se vendría abajo, como ahora…. – el peli rosa solo miro directamente los ojos del escritor los cuales estaban húmedos debido a las lagrimas

- Nunca lo dije porque sabía que no era necesario, por esa razón nunca lo dije, pero creo que ahora no servirá de nada decírtelo, cuando al igual que tu, yo, ya no siento nada por ti… - y lo que Shuichi siempre había temido se hizo realidad en cuestión de minutos, justo lo que duro esa conversación. Fue doloroso y no podía hacer nada para revertir lo dicho y hecho, pero no solo ello porque el mismo se había mentido al igual que a Yuki, había dicho que no le amaba para que el rubio se alejara de el y no era porque no lo quisiera tener cerca, era todo lo contrario sabia lo que el rubio sufría por el, sabia el punzante dolor que era cuando alguien permanecía solo porque el ya lo había sentido, a veces incluso se preguntaba "¿Si yo muriera… Yuki lloraría por mí...? " no quería saber la respuesta, el prefería morir sin que Yuki se enterara, eso seria lo mejor.

- Si es así, supongo que yo he quedado fuera de tu vida, como otro mas de tus amantes, nada especial, pero en cambio a mi me costara mucho olvidarte… - el menor miro directamente los bellos ojos de Yuki, aquellos ojos que siempre pensó le pertenecía solo a el, después observo los finos labios del escritor, los labios que siempre le quitaban el aliento y no pudo evitar las lagrimas, no quería, no quería que Yuki lo dejara de esa manera, aun le amaba, pero se había mentido a si mismo para no sufrir mas y no hacer sufrir a Yuki, era un tonto por haber abandonado todo lo que alguna vez tubo, felicidad, fama, éxito, amigos y su único amor, todo se fue en un instante, todo ahora se había transformado en nada…

- Así es… tu no tienes nada que ver conmigo, así que no vuelvas a buscarme o llamarme por teléfono, ya no significas nada para mi… - el rubio seco las lagrimas que hace un momento habían escapado de sus ojos, se coloco unas gafas obscuras las cuales saco de uno de sus bolsillos y camino en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el menor, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo dejarlo solo.

- Adiós Yuki… - dijo en voz alta para que el rubio lo escuchara, y en respuesta a esto el rubio solo giro la cabeza, lo observo por un segundo, retrocedió nuevamente su vista y siguió caminando como si nadie lo hubiese llamado. –adiós Yuki… adiós para siempre… - el menor callo de rodillas en el frio y duro suelo… su mejor amigo hasta ahora porque siempre le acompañaba al igual que la soledad y el dolor. Las lagrimas que derramo no eran suficientes para expresar el dolor que sentía, el insoportable dolor que ahora le agobiaba, ya no mas, ya no volverían a ser mas amantes, todo se termino… ahora ya todo había terminado…

Después de unos momentos se percato del tiempo que había estado en el suelo, llorando por lo anterior, se puso de pie lentamente y al hacer esto sintió escalofríos recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia y sus piernas no respondían, no se podía mover ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Pero ese solo era el principio, en cuanto intento enfocar su vista fue preso del vértigo, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Intento tranquilizarse un poco ya que pensaba que todo era debido a la discusión que había tenido con Yuki, volvió a intentar enfocar su vista y por suerte ahora ya podía ver bien, pero lo que le aterrorizo fue ver a Hiro acercarse a el, en cuanto lo vio intento escapar, sus piernas estaban débiles pero a pesar de ello corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para escapar de aquel sujeto, tropezó unas cuantas veces y choco con unas cuantas personas, miro hacia atrás y Hiro le iba siguiendo de la misma manera, solo que mas rápido, le causo miedo el tan solo hecho de pensar en lo que le sucedería si Hiro le alcanzaba. Pero aun sabiendo que si llegaba mas lejos el castigo seria peor eso no le importo, mientras pudiese escapar todo estaría bien.

De repente el menor se adentro a una zona no muy habitada de la ciudad, ese era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, buscaría alguna casa abandonada o algo por el estilo, pero mientras iba pensando en lo que podría hacer no se fijo por donde iba y choco con una persona.

- disculpe… no me fije por donde iba… - dijo el menor avergonzado mientras hacia una reverencia como señal de disculpa frente a esa persona, a la cual aun no había visto.

En cuanto se reincorporo no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente inmóvil, aquel con el que había chocado no era nada mas y nada menos que Yuki ¿Qué hacia Yuki en esa zona de la ciudad? Miles de preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, las cuales se desvanecieron segundos después al escuchar la voz de Yuki hablarle

- ¿no te dije que no me buscaras? – menciono el rubio en tono burlón porque el mejor que nadie sabia que el peli rosa jamás frecuentaba esas zonas de la ciudad incluso suponía que no las conocía y por esa misma razón siempre que quería deshacerse de el, cruzaba por esas calles tan vacías.

- Yuki… yo… lo siento yo… no… - no podía formular respuesta alguna porque apenas y podía pensar con claridad y en cuanto escucho que alguien se aproximaba a toda velocidad en dirección suya no pudo evitar sentir temor, en respuesta a esto decidió seguir corriendo, pero en cuanto avanzo alguien lo detuvo y ese era el único que permanecía junto a el

- ¿Por qué razón corres? – le pregunto el mayor sin interés alguno como si ya supiera la respuesta a eso.

- Yo… - los pasos se escucharon cada vez mas cerca lo cual puso nervioso al peli rosa –por favor suéltame, me debo ir – respondió desesperado el menor

- ¿ir? ¿A dónde? – volvió a interrogar

El menor solo podía escuchar los veloces pasos de Hiro aproximarse y frente a el su ex amante ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pedir ayuda?

Fin del 6° Capitulo…

* * *

Próximamente Capitulo 7…

(Otras notas del autor xD) Espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y lo se, lo se, esta algo corto y por ello prometo regresar la proxima vez con uno mas largo en fin, me despido de ustedes, que la pasen bonito y esperare con ansias sus reviews, me inspiran mucho y me gusta saber lo que opinan sobre el fic, bueno sin decir nada mas... me voy, Cuidense mucho y Bye Bye

Dekkairo


End file.
